Ocurrencias
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Mini historias NaLu en su mayoria pero tambien de otras parejas que publico en mi Facebook, cuando se me ocurren! TUVE MI PRIMERA VEZ! Grito Natsu sonriendo como un idiota. EHHH!- Fue lo único que articularon a decir todos los miembros del gremio.
1. Oye Gildarts- NaLu-

******Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Oye Gildarts!**

* * *

Era un día normal en el gremio hasta que...

**GILDARTS!** - grito Natsu abriendo de una patada las puertas del gremio. Tanto el mencionado como el resto de gremio dieron un pequeño salto en sus lugares.

**QUE!?-** Respondió Gildarts alzando su tono de voz pues se encontraba al otro extremo del gremio curiosamente en la misma dirección que Natsu quedando frente a frente pero separados por varios metros. El gremio entero dejó de lado lo que pasaba pues seguro sólo quería una pelea.

**TUVE MI PRIMERA VEZ!** Grito Natsu sonriendo como un idiota.

**EHHH!-** Fue lo único que articularon a decir todos los miembros del gremio seguro todo Magnolia no todo Fiore habrá escuchado ese grito! Gildarts sólo se limito a sonreír pícaramente pues su pequeño dragón estaba creciendo.

**ESO ES BUENO NATSU!** Grito desde su lugar- **Y CON QUIÉN FUE-** Pregunto el padre de Cana. Mientras todos en el gremio miraban de un extremo al otro poniendo sus orejas aunque no hacía falta para escuchar con quién el denso de Natsu había dejado de serlo.

**FUE CON LU**- Natsu se detuvo justo antes de decir el nombre completo de su ahora amante, se sonrojo furiosamente de su cabeza salió humo en forma de una explosión se prendió fuego en todo su cuerpo y salió huyendo del gremio gritando- **ESO NO ES DE TÚ INCUMBENCIA VIEJO** **PERVERTIDO!**

Gildarts se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y sólo pudo decir- **PERO QUE!?-**Mientras que al resto del gremio se caía para atrás por lo impulsivo y idiota que llegaba a ser Natsu.

* * *

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está loca **


	2. Lógica Dragneel- NaLu-

******Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Lógica Dragneel**

* * *

Una conversación entre los hijos Dragneel Heartfilia con sus tíos en el gremio.

**Nashi:** Mamá y Papá fueron a una misión solos otra vez *suspira*

**Gray:** ¿Otra vez? Pero Na-chan es la primera vez en 5 años que van solos a una.

**Yukiteru:** No te has dado cuenta tío.

**Erza:** Darnos cuenta de qué?

**Nashi:** Es encerio que no se han dado cuenta?

**Gajeel:** Gee~Hee

**Nashi:** Lo ven el tío Gajeel ya se dio cuenta!

**Levy:** No entiendo de qué hablan.

Juvia no comprende Juvia esta mareada.

**Wendy:** Wooo Juvia-san siéntese, en su estado es normal los mareos.

**Jellal:** Bueno y a que se referían al final.

**Yukiteru:** Que hace 15 años fueron a una misión solos un mes después se casaron y 8 meses después nacimos Nashi y yo.

**Nashi:** Y en la misión de hace 5 años 9 meses después nació Jen-chan.

**Nashi y Yukiteru:** Lo cual significa que dentro de 9 meses vamos a tener...

**Jen:** un hermanito o hermanita *lo dice con las manitos arriba como festejando*  
Tanto el gremio los como sus tíos se cayeron de espalda por la lógica de los mocosos Dragneel. Claro sacando a Gajeel que sólo río **Gee~Hee**

* * *

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está loca **


	3. 6to día de los JM -GrUvia-

**Lucy-Nee**

**PatashifyDragneel**

**MerryHannonNyan**

**roci-chan heartfilia**

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan**

**Boogieman13**

**Gabe Logan**

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**6to día de los JM**

Antes de las batallas, Gray había separado a Juvia de los demás, para poder hablar con ella. Juvia estaba más feliz que nunca estaba a solas con su Gray-sama.

**Juvia:** Gray-sama...Juvia no entiende que hacemos aquí, los demás ya están camino a la arena.

**Gray:** S-Sí, ya lo sé es sólo que quería decirte algo.

**Juvia:***con el corazón acelerado*

**Gray:** V-Verás y-yo sólo emmm... *rayos Erza no mencionó que sería tan complicado*

**Juvia:** Juvia en verdad está feliz que Gray-sama quiera hablar con Juvia a solas, pero ya están presentando a los equipos, Gray-sama y Juvia ya deberían de ir, Lucy está en peligro.

**Gray:** *suspira* Sí supongo que no es el momento.

**Juvia:** no entiendo, Juvia no entiende de qué momento habla.

**Gray:** *sonríe de lado* No importa sólo prométeme dos cosas Juvia.

Primero, no te acerques a Lyon.

Segundo, después te los JM, terminen hablaremos de algo que Erza me ayudó a entender y aceptar.

**Juvia:** Juvia no lo comprende bien pero Juvia lo promete, Juvia hará lo que Gray-sama le pida.

**Gray:** Una cosa más, gana no te rindas, sobrevive por mí y yo lo haré por ti.

**Juvia:** *completamente sonrojada y al borde de un ataque* Juvia también promete eso.

**Gray:** Sólo espero que todo salga bien, sólo espero poder decirte lo que siento, decir que eres completamente correspondida con respecto a tus sentimientos hacia mi*

Después de eso ambos magos se dirigieron rumbo a sus compañeros para así poder hacer su entrada al último día de los JM.

* * *

_Mañana este país será destruido._

_Entonces el 7 de julio fuimos vencidos por el destino..._

_Lo siento... Por favor... Préstame tú fuerza..._

El día del destino llegó, no importaba las promesas o palabras tampoco la magia o la fuerza, nada importó sólo llegó y ahora sólo hay muerte, muerte, y más muerte...

_**Q-QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!**_

* * *

_Sabes Natsu el tener que aceptar que no te puedo amar duele, y mucho._

_Maldito destino que nos unió con una amistad sólo para separarnos cuando nos comenzamos a amar._

_Pensamiento NaLu de Lucy Conejita para el, 7 de julio el día del destino._

_Esperemos que sea condenadamente triste, con masacres, peleas épicas, magias inimaginables, y emocionantes misterios que aún no se revelan._

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está loca!**


	4. Deseos-NaLu-

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Deseos**

* * *

**Natsu:** Lucy eres tonta y fea.

**Lucy:** Eh... Q-Que?

**Natsu:**_ -suspira-_ se supone que sí lo pides con el corazón, los deseos se hacen realidad.

**Lucy:** -_lo mira confundida-_

**Natsu:** Quiero que seas tonta, para que puedas fijaste en un impulsivo como yo...

**Lucy:** -_se sonroja-_ N-Natsu..? ... Que estas..!

**Natsu:** -_pone su dedo suavemente sobre los labios de Lucy-_ Shhh, también quiero que seas fea para que sólo yo pueda mirarte y ver lo hermosa que eres.

**Gremio entero:- **_miran sorprendidos la reciente escena y palabras del DS_…- QUEEEEE!

**Lucy:** Natsu el tonto eres tú... -_desvía su mirada, aún sonrojada_ Te quiero _lo dice con un puchero en sus labios mientras Natsu sonríe-_

* * *

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está loca!**


	5. ¿Amigos? -NaLu-

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**¿Amigos?**

* * *

Lucy estaba acostada en su cama como todas las noches, parecía tan tranquila, tan única, tan ella...

Natsu suspiro cansado no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando estos últimos días, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su rubia amiga.

_"Amiga"_

Esa palabra que antes le parecía perfecta para la maga estelar, ahora se le quedaba atorada en su garganta siendo en vez de un nudo más bien era dolor, un dolor que no entendía porque sentirlo un dolor que no tenía fundamentos al menos no para su mente, sin embargo su corazón parecía quería darle la respuesta a ese dolor...

Unas imágenes que eran comunes ya ver en el gremio, el de Lucy hablando sonriendo feliz con otros miembros masculinos del gremio, desde que la había traído al gremio y que sólo hablara con el Happy o Gray ahora no había alguien en el gremio que no podía entablar una agradable y larga conversación con la Heartfilia, que hacían que un pequeño sentimiento de irá, "celos" según Mira, salieran a flote...

Natsu suspiro, seguido de una mueca de dolor se mostrará en su rostro sólo pudo hacerse una pregunta al aire...

**¿Porque me duele tanto... Sí tan sólo somos amigos?**

* * *

Mis Amigos en FB me pidieron continuar este fic, ustedes que dicen?

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está loca!**


	6. Me gusta! -Fairy Tail-

**Frase del día.**

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Me gusta.**

* * *

Me gusta Natsu, su tono de voz cuando está enojado.

Me gusta Lucy, su cara de tristeza me llega y su voz quebrada cuando llora.

Me gusta Gajeel, sus expresiones son geniales.

Me gusta Happy, y su lengua ''Se gussssssstan''

Me gusta Erza, y su Ira.

Me gusta Jellal, su sonrisa.

Me gusta Levy, su sonrojo y estatura.

Me gusta Yukino, su costumbre de poner ''sama'' a todo.

Me gusta Sting, su lealtad por Lector.

Me gusta Rogue, su sonrisa y calidez hacia Frosh.

Me gusta Frosh, por ser un gato en traje de rana y habla en tercera persona.

Me gusta Juvia, por su ternura.

Me gusta Lily, por ser un Gato que le gusta el Kiwi, y se transforma en algo así como una pantera.

Me gusta Gray, su costumbre de sacarse la ropa.

Me gusta Loke, sus orejas de león.

Me gusta Minerva, por fin una mala real.

Me gusta Kagura, alguien más fuerte que Erza!

Me gusta Mirajane, su personalidad de demonio.

Me gusta Lisanna, su picardía.

Me gusta Elfman, y su frase de ''Otoko''

Me gusta Wendy, su timidez.

Me gusta Charle, su seriedad y sonrisa que dirige a Happy.

Me gusta Lyon, enamorado adorable.

Me gusta Shelia/Chelia, sus celos.

Me gusta Laxus, su personalidad.

Me gusta Eve, es que es Tsundere.

* * *

**Y ya no se me viene nadie en la cabeza ._. Por ahora!**

**Lo seguiré luego! :)**

**Esta hecho con opinion mia!**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS!  
**

**KuroganeNoLoke**

**PatashifyDragneel**

**roci-chan heartfilia**

**Boogieman13**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**

**Josayurina**

* * *

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está Loca!**


	7. Preguntas- Hiro Mashima-

_**PatashifyDragneel**__**: **__También amo su sonrisa!_

_**MerryHannonNyan**__**: **__Bueno te espero en mi FB xD! Gracias!_

* * *

**Bien empecemos las preguntas!**

* * *

**Pareja GaLe Gajeel y Levy existe o no?**

**Hiro Mashim:** Claro que si, ¿si no? Porque Gajeel fastidiaría tanto a Levy y la miraría mucho además de que ya lo puse en el manga Levy gusta de Gajeel además ya tuvieron su primera cita indirecta en el día 3 de los JM.

* * *

**Que hay con el JeRza- Jellal y Erza?**

**HM**: Bueno pues Jellal tendrá un buen final ya lo había dicho no? Y bueno vamos Erza lo ama es obvio el beso se detuvo pero tendrán más oportunidades no creen? **Oski:** Jellal aunque no lo parezca es un pervertido!

* * *

**Bueno que dice del GrUvia- Gray y Juvia?**

**HM:** Bueno Gray ya hace sus movimientos interponiéndose ante Lyon no? Y bueno Juvia es la eterna enamorada de Gray, que no lo deje claro en la portada del manga 283 dos se convierten en uno en sus magias y corazones!

* * *

**Y bueno lo que más nos gustaría saber qué hay del NaLu- Natsu y Lucy?**

**HM:** Mmmmm pues aun no sé después de todo que le dé momentos en cada saga que cada vez son más cercanos que se conocen mejor que nadie que Natsu quiera espiarla mientras se baña o que Lucy niegue que Natsu le gusta cuando se sonroja y lo recuerda que se imagina una vida juntos, que la película sea en su mayoría NaLu, que regañe al director del anime por poner mucho de Lisanna y Natsu? Que dirija el relleno del anime con mis ideas propias y que justo sea el arco con mas NaLu o que desde que tengo poder en el anime hay mas minis NaLu que no puedo poner en el manga por falta de tiempo, o que de el nombre de su posible Hija (Nashi) quiere decir que no pasara nada verdad?

* * *

Esto nació de una discusión que tuve con una fanática Troll de FT!

* * *

**OKEY ME PASE LO SE PERO BUENO ASI SOY YO!**

**OPINIONES! PORFA!**


End file.
